The present invention relates to an eyeglasses nosepiece holder.
It is known that the structures of many types of eyeglasses frames are adapted to permit the frame to rest on the bridge of the user's nose through swivelling plate-like elements or nosepieces usually mounted to the lens bezels.
The connection of the nosepieces to the eyeglass frame has been implemented either with a fixed connection or a pivotal connection so as to allow them to pivot about a single axis, usually in a plane extending substantially perpendicular to the lens bezels.
However, in practice, such that prior types, of swivel connection are less than fully satisfactory from the functional standpoint in that they fail to permit the nosepieces to assume a perfect rest position on the bridge of the user's nose.